Cookie Jar
by solipoli
Summary: Clois oneshot. When Lois catches Clark staring at her what will she do? This story is a romantic comedy and is based after Lois returns from Star City season 8. R/R


This story is a oneshot, my first attempt at my own story actually, I have an all new appreciation for all you multi-chapter writers out there. Hopefully all you readers get a good laugh out of it. Read and review please. clois.

Summary: What happens when Lois catches Clark staring at her while she's working? Will they finally tell each other how they feel? Well...you'll just have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters, so don't sue :)

"Seriously Smallville?" Lois looked over at Clark annoyance etched over her features as a result of him blatantly disturbing her with his noisy chair swivelling to the left and to the right.

The loud screeching of the old office chair, echoing throughout the quiet bullpen, came to an abrupt halt at her sudden outburst. Clark flashed an innocent boyish grin. "Sorry Lois, it's just that you said you'd be finished over an hour ago and the Three Stooges marathon already started. I mean who knows what we're missing out on?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. He wasn't a big fan of the old time comedy series, but Lois was, and tonight was the night they had planned for their overdue movie night.

It was Friday and they were exhausted from the busy week. Perry had them working on a number of stories as the mysterious Red-Blue-Blur saved lives front and centre, extinguished fires and saved poor kittens from autumn trees. Lois was just putting the finishing touches on her latest Blur piece, which Perry expected e-mailed to him tonight before she left for the weekend.

Lois stared at him for a moment until he finished speaking and then quickly redirected her attention to her work, focusing intently on the task at hand, her first article with the word 'Superman' in it, of course she wanted it to be perfect.

Clark watched impatiently as her focus remained on him for a second and then was back on her article of 'Superman' as she now dreamily called him. He watched as her teeth found the corner of her mouth, tugging at her lip, signalling that she was deep in concentration. He knew that she wanted it to be perfect, he always admired her dedication, commitment and perseverance when it came to her job and basically anything she loved.

Unknowingly, a content smile spread across Clark's face as he stared at Lois. He made a mental note that her hair was the perfect shade as well as her lips. His eyes drifted to her lips. _"She is so beautiful, why did it take me this long to figure out how special she is?" _he thought to himself, his eyes still locked on her lips.

Lois risked a quick glance in his direction and she caught him staring at her, smiling. He was too busy staring to notice that he had just been caught in the act and was about to get a good dose of banter.

"Wow, Smallville if I didn't know any better I'd say you were checking me out," Lois quirked with an arched eyebrow and humour clear in her voice.

Clark scoffed. "Please Lois! I think you've been staring at that computer too long, you're starting to see things," Clark countered but the slight tinge of red in his cheeks giving away any credit his argument may have had and gave Lois an extra boost of confidence.

Lois let out a chuckle at Clark's feeble attempt to hide what he was doing. "Yeah right Clark, nice try, we both know that you've been wanting to dip your hands into this cookie jar for a long time. But I'm sorry cookie monster but this chocolate chip cookie is way too dark for you!" Lois smiled teasingly and her smile grew even wider when she saw Clark's face turn an even darker shade of red.

Clark worked up the courage to say something, "Lois---

She had cut him off, "I'm just pulling your chain Smallville, jeez no need to be so uptight." She laughed off the tension she had created and powered down her computer, "I'm done now lets go, I'm ready to laugh my ass off and eat my heart out." She picked up her purse and coat and walked briskly towards the elevator.

Clark's shoulders relaxed as Lois laughed off the joke, he was sure she was going to make a complete fool out of him, wait a minute she did do that, but in a weird way he enjoyed it. _"What the hell!! You enjoyed being embarrassed by the girl you l-, don't even go there Clark Kent!" _great now he was referring to himself in the third person. He got out of his chair, grabbed his things and quickly took a couple long strides and caught up to Lois.

He reached out to press the button but Lois being the leader she is swooped in front of him and pressed it first. She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes but couldn't help the sides of his mouth from twitching up into a small, shy smile. Lois smiled back. The two looked like idiots, none of them knew what the other was smiling about but just the fact that the other was smiling made them want to smile too.

The elevator door dinged open and the pair stepped inside. Clark immediately pushed the button for the ground floor before Lois got a chance and saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of his, he smiled on the inside. The elevator ride up was silent except for Clark's one comment.

As they were about to step outside the elevator Clark said matter-of-factly, "I love dark chocolate by the way, especially in cookies" He stepped outside the elevator and turned 180 degrees to see Lois still standing in the elevator, shocked out of her mind, looking straight at him but her mind was somewhere else. He walked back to the elevator briskly when he saw its doors closing, Lois still inside. He reached in time to hold the doors open staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Lois are you alright?" he asked with a deep calming tone. Realising that it was his comment having this effect on her he asked, "Are you coming or are you going to stand in here all weekend and ride the elevator repeatedly like a little girl?" He asked knowing full well that this comment would snap her out of whatever she was in.

"Jeez hold your horses Smallville, you got a date or something? I thought the Lana love boat stopped paddling a while back, or have you carved a new love oar from thin air?" She smiled at him as he looked at her annoyed, his smile tilted to one side.

She exited the elevator, the doors still held open for her by Clark. He knew he had to come up with something quick, if anything denying it would work just as well, he didn't want Lois getting the wrong ideas. "No Lois I don't have a date only a special movie night and the Lana love boat is no longer in my sea, for me now, its more like an express train I'm on."

She looked at him smiling, for the fact that he had denied the Lana love accusation but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel/hope that he was talking about her in terms of the 'express train', she sure as hell was fast paced. Before she had time to complete her thought she felt Clark's large hand on the small of her back ushering her through the revolving doors. She got instant goose bumps when she felt his thumb rub her back once. It was a small movement but it sent jolts of electricity through her body.

As they were through the doors his hand fell away from her back and she felt cold with the loss of contact from his large, warm hands and she shivered.

He noticed Lois shiver after he had reluctantly removed his hand from the small of her back. "Lois are you cold?" before even waiting for an answer he shrugged off his coat and placed it over her shoulders.

In truth and in fact she was a bit cold, her fancy coat was not made for warmth but for comfort and style. In this late autumn's night it was uncharacteristically cold. "Thanks," she mumbled as she pulled his coat snugly over her shoulders.

"You're welcome," he said as he flashed her one of his famous 1000watt smiles. _"Come on you idiot do something, she's cold"_ his mind prompted him. Not hesitating any longer he quickly wrapped his arm around Lois' shoulders, when she didn't pull away he pulled her closer to his body so that they were walking as close as possible to each other, side by side. He would never forget this moment, two more blocks to walk to her apartment and he would savour every second.

She was a little shocked at first by Clark's sudden bravery to put his arm around her but she was cold and she figured he was too since he had given her his coat, _"Why wasn't he freezing?"_

It took her shorter than expected to feel comfortable with his arm around her, like if that's where it belonged. She smiled internally because she just knew if she let it out Clark would catch her as he was glancing at her ever so often like if he expected her to run away or slap him across the face any second.

The silence was unusual for the city but it only made that moment all the more special. Lois, the despiser of uncomfortable silences was totally content, as this was anything but uncomfortable. She knew that Clark also began to feel comfortable when he stopped glancing over her with hesitation in his eyes, the glances continued, but the hesitation was replaced with something else. Lois couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was somewhere along the lines of appreciation maybe more, she hoped, and his fingers tightened around her. But she wouldn't let her guard down until she knew for sure what that look in his eyes meant, if it was one thing she was sure of was that she never saw him look at Lana like that, which made her even more confused.

Clark felt as if he was in a dream, he looked at Lois' face lovingly he loved how she glowed in the moonlight. He swore he had never seen her look more beautiful even though her face was pale and her lips a bit chapped he couldn't care less. She was beautiful no matter what. Suddenly, he started to grumble deep in his throat as he realised they were a few steps away from Lois' apartment building. _"Why didn't you walk slower? You had your arm around her you know, you controlled the pace! But then she would have called you a granny, forget it!"_

He let out a small sigh as he once again removed his hand unwillingly from Lois' touch. He let his fingers linger on her arm and slide down the back of it, then stilled gently on her elbow before letting it fall into his pocket.

Lois felt her knees weaken as he let his fingers slide down her arm. _"If this is how he makes you feel with two coats on, what in the world are you going to do once you get upstairs? For God's sake Lane straighten up and go to your apartment he's just a farm boy!"_

Lois felt her heart skip a beat as she felt his fingertips on her elbow and then his hands were gone. She let out a small sigh of relief and visibly tightened her stance while she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

She reached the door to the apartment and looked inside her purse for the keys. She found them quickly and pulled them out fumbling to get the keys into their respective locks.

Clark grabbed her hand to steady it.

"Smallville! I can do it! Like I have done a thousand times before," her voice cracked as she tried her best to yell at him and ignore the electricity running through her body.

"Sorry, it's just…, I just…," he stumbled over his words. He really didn't know why he grabbed her hand, his body just involuntarily did it, just like it was doing now, still gently grasping her hand which held the keys.

"Sorry," he quietly whispered in her ear before slowly releasing his hand. He sighed trying to compose himself he took a step back. _"Why don't you just kiss her damn it! You know you want to. Who needs control when you could be tasting her lips all now?" _Clark held his ground and ignored the voices in the forefront of his mind.

Lois on the other hand was not taking the hand touching incident so well. She quickly unlocked the door but they got about 5 steps into the apartment, barely had time to take off their coats before she spun on her heels and yelled, "What the hell Clark?!"

Clark froze in his strides he knew he was in trouble because she used his first name. _"Shit!" _he thought.

"Lois? Wha—

That was all he got in before Lois started on a rant, "What the hell has gotten into you? First with the staring at my lips, what was that all about?" She licked her lips unconsciously and continued, "Then when I try to give a nice cookie monster joke you turn it completely around and say that you love dark chocolate, and I know that you do NOT love dark chocolate so why would you say something like that?" She had rushed up to him with her hands flailing and poked him in the chest to emphasise the 'not'. "Oh! And not to mention the reference to an express train! Are you trying to tell me something Clark?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as if waiting for him to answer but she obviously didn't. "Then the hands, what is up with your hands tonight? First they're on my back then they're on my shoulders holding me nice and tight and making me feel nice and warm, it was nice!" she caught herself and added, "What the hell!?" "Not to mention the eyes," she added, barely above a whisper but Clark's super-hearing picked up on it.

She paused for a second to look at him, he was in shock, his eyebrows were way up in his shaggy hair and his blue-green eyes staring at her, a bit of fright displayed in them.

She ignored it and continued, "I mean I know you're a gentleman and everything, you know all those old fashioned stuff," she gestured to him as if she was trying to explain something to an infant. "Yeah like walking on the outside of the sidewalk and letting me walk on the inside and holding all doors in the world open for me. Then there's all the sweet stuff," her voice softened and she took the moment to take a deep breathe and make eye contact with him. He was almost smiling because his eyes were, "the bringing me coffee just the way I like it and knowing all my favourite movies and songs and the flavour of ice cream to correspond with my ever changing moods," she looked down at her feet she could no longer hold his intense gaze without getting lost in them. "And then there is how you know what I'm thinking and feeling somet—

She felt his lips crash against hers before she could complete her sentence. His lips softly moved against hers trying to coax her into doing anything but stand up there lifeless. She finally realised what he was doing and found that her eyes were already closed and she was sighing into his mouth as his tongue surged into her own. She placed the palms of her hands on his chest and felt her blood boil as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his body, as close as humanly possible, she fit into him perfectly. She slid her palms up his strong chest and over his shoulders to clasp together around his neck.

She was sooo wrong before, his arms definitely belonged around her waist instead of her shoulder.

They continued kissing until they were forced to stop for oxygen's sake. They leaned their foreheads against one another's, both breathing rapidly, heartbeats in sync with the other. They both kept their eyes closed, as he ran his hands up and down her back and she played with a small strand of his hair between her fingers.

"Wow," Clark could only whisper.

"No time for chitchat Smallville, shut up and kiss me," she commanded in one breathe, as she pulled his head downwards towards her so that she could reach up and kiss him again.

He did as she commanded and no doubt he would have done just about anything she asked of him at that point in time. _"God I love you Lois Lane,"_ he thought as she kissed him passionately again.


End file.
